Memories Of The Prom
by Amberosia
Summary: It's the night of the prom; Sora's date doesn't show up, Tai's date is sick. The two best friends decide to go together. Can this magical night light a spark between them?


Memories of the Prom 

**A note from the Author: **Hey everyone!! This is my first fic on on ff.n! I hope you guys like it!!! Plz R/R!!! It's a Sora/ Tai thing. I know, I know, those are getting old and TK and Kari are the in thing, but I thought that this story goes better with Sora/Tai. Well, hope you like it!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

**I sat by my window as I stared at the clear blue sky, and wondered: The weather was great, the sun was shining, there were no clouds in sight, the birds were singing their beautiful songs, and everything looked so peaceful. I, on the other hand, was feeling cold inside, and tears were flowing down my brown eyes. My world was nothing but darkness and misery; I had locked myself in my room for three days now, going without eating all day, and sneaking into the kitchen at night to eat what I could. I was mad, no, not mad, for that word could not even begin to describe the rage and fury I felt inside. My eyes drifted towards a blood- stained dress, and more tears gushed down my eyes. I let out a loud cry, and looked at myself in the mirror; my brown eyes had lost their sparkle, and were now red, bruises had found a home on my pale face, and thin, not to mention weak body, all because of that dress. I used to look at the dress and see something beautiful, but now, it only brought back painful memories. When I lay eyes upon it once more, the bitter moments returned to me… **

I left home considerably early that night, partially because of the excitement within me, but most importantly because I didn't want my father catching me with my prom dress, which had once belonged to my mother, who lost her life to breast cancer two years ago, when I was fourteen. My parents had separated before my mother's death, and they weren't the best of friends after the break up. My mother had left my father because he was an alcoholic, and constantly abused her. I had been sent to live with my mother, but after her death, I was forced to live with _him, for he was my only living relation. He did not wish to see anything of mom's in the house, and I had somehow managed to hide the dress from him. The dress was one of the few things that I had left from her, and so, I cherished and protected it with my life. I had always wanted to wear that dress, but had saved it for a special occasion, and what better event than the prom? _

The dress itself was a black, silk evening gown, and was cut just above my chest. A white, round pearl button lay in the center, slightly below the cut. A white beaded lace ran through the button, as was to be wrapped around my neck, substituting a necklace. The gown's simplicity was what made it elegant, and since it had once belonged to my mother, made it an extraordinary dress. 

I had told my father that I was borrowing a friend's dress, and was going to _her place to change. He had given me the permission to attend the prom, but had ordered me to return home by two. I had agreed, for I knew that he wouldn't allow me to go if I had replied other wise._

I arrived at my friend's house, only to discover that she was ill, and unable to attend the prom, but she was more than glad to help me prepare for the thrilling event. She had notified me that her escort, who was also my best friend, was going alone. In about an hour's time, I was ready to go, and was waiting for my boyfriend to pick my up. Though, an hour had gone by, and Billy (my date) had not yet shown up. I simply wasn't going to allow Billy to ruin my night, so I called a cab, and arrived at the prom. 

Everyone was surprised to see me without a date, but that didn't bother me. I spotted Tai, my best friend, and waved. I noticed a surprised look on his face, but just assumed it was because I had shown up dateless. 

" Sora, you look… outstanding! Wow, I've never seen you this way, but you look fantastic!" he complimented me, as I blushed, for it was strange for me to hear such words coming form my best friend's mouth. Before he had the opportunity to ask, I explained to him how Billy had not shown up, and he offered to be my date for the night since we were both in the same situation. I accepted his generous offer, smiled and walked away with him. 

It was around one, when we sneaked out of the auditorium. We were both laughing, and I had never felt so at ease. It was a starry night, and the moon was full, setting the perfect romantic mood by bringing the sky out of its blackness. We were still able to hear the music play, and it was a slow song. I was busy gazing at the bright moonlight, when Tai gently tapped my bare shoulders, gave me his hand, and said, 

" May I have this dance?" He sounded like a gentleman asking a queen, I couldn't help but smile and say " yes". I walked into his warm arms, and he slid his hands around my waist. I stared at his face, his chocolate brown hair, and into his deep, heart- warming, brown eyes. A comforting feeling came over me, and drew me closer to the tall and slender boy. I placed my head on his shoulder, releasing all of my fears and insecurities, ignoring the tingle that I felt inside. In the middle of the dance, Tai stopped, still holding me tight in his arms, as he looked into my eyes. He slid his fingers through my straight brown hair, which I wore down for the night. I hadn't the slightest idea about what he was doing, but I could sense love, a feeling that I hadn't felt ever since my mother's death. He drew his body closer to mine, still staring into my sparkling brown eyes. My heart beat faster; he placed his hand on my chin, drew my face closer to his, and kissed me. We drew back and stared, first at the moonlit atmosphere, and then at each other. 

" I've always admired you, Sora," he confessed, sliding his hair back, " You're smart, and your heart is so kind. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I've always loved you." 

"You've made it quite clear!" I replied, referring to the kiss, still in shock. 

" But you didn't resist it," he implied, with a rather mischievous look in his eyes. It took me a few moments to reply, for I had to reflect before I spoke, and finally, 

" No, I didn't," I admitted, giving out a sigh of relief, " I've always had a place for you in my heart…" I took a moment to glance at my watch, " Oh no! I have to get home!! I'm going to be late!" I added, looking disappointed. Tai offered to drive me home, and I couldn't refuse. I gave him a big smile, and we walked towards his car, hand in hand. 

I bid him farewell when we reached my place, and must have thanked him over a million times for what he had done. I waited outside until his car faded away into the darkness of the night, and turned around to enter the house. The lights were all out. 

" Good," I thought to myself, " Dad's asleep, so I can change without him ever knowing," I turned the doorknob as carefully, and quietly as I could. Though I was surprised to find my father sitting by the stairs, looking extremely angry. 

" You're late, Sora," he uttered, not yet taking notice of my dress, for it was pitch dark. As sense of fear rushed over me, as I slowly tried to walk away. I was too frightened to open my mouth, but the worst was yet to come. He flicked on the lights, and when he saw my gown, his face turned red. There was fire in his eyes, and extreme rage in his voice. He had been drinking, I could tell, and that's why I decided not to do anything. 

" How dare you? I thought I had made it clear that I didn't want anything of _hers in this house," he stepped towards me, angrily, grabbed the beaded lace that was around my neck and pulled it. White beads were scattered on the marble floor, with the white pearl button amongst them. _

" And how dare you lie to me?" He continued, as the rage within him built up. He raised his hand, and slapped me, causing me to fall to the ground, and my nose to bleed. Part of the dress was stained with blood. I tried to stand, the fear in my eyes grew, but as soon as my father began to hit me, tears began to take fear's place. He smacked me once more, and eventually, I found the opportunity to escape his madness, and ran upstairs, still feeling his cold, hard hands. I locked myself in, and cried myself to sleep… 

Once again I returned to the window, still drowned in tears. My father was leaving the house. I was relieved, for he had been home over the past two days (being the weekend). A few minutes after, the phone rang. I didn't want to answer, but seeing that the caller wasn't giving up, I gave in and answered it. 

" Hello?" I replied, in my depressed and low tone. 

" Sora?? Are you crying?" I heard Tai's familiar voice on the other end, but before I knew it, he had hung up. I tried dialing his number, but no one was home. Shortly, a car pulled over into our driveway. I recognized it, being Tai's vehicle, and opened my door and ran downstairs, just in time to hear the doorbell. I opened the door, and threw myself into his arms. I was crying harder that ever before, and Tai didn't object to anything. He was upset to see my face in such conditions, and once we sat down, I told him the terrible tale that had taken place after the prom. He held me in his arms, tighter than ever, and I felt that sense of comfort from him again. 

" I promise you Sora, I'll make sure that you get out of here, I promise you that," he said, caressing my bruised face. I smiled, for I trusted him, and I knew that everything was going to be okay. 

**~*~THE END ~*~ **

So what did you think? Not all my fics will end this happy! So enjoy it while you can!!! Plz REVIEW And tell me how I did for a first timer!!!!!!!   
~*~ AMBEROSIA~*~


End file.
